Spending the day with dad:Father's Day
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Mr stilinsky decides to take off work because it is Father's day.So Stiles and his dad spend the day together fishing,having dinner and watching a game.PLEASE READ AND GIVE IT A CHANCE.This is only a one-shot.its the longest one shot i ever wrote.


A/n Since its father's day I decided to do a Teen Wolf one shot where Stiles and his dad bond for the day Stiles is a little occ well i think he is. Oh and Happy Fathers Day to everyone who celebrates it.:)

Thanks to carly513 and Tasukiyama for the fishing ideas.I really appreciate it:)oh and thanks for the baseball betting idea.

Chapter 1 Father's Day

(Stile's pov)

The sun was shining in my bedroom window which made me stir in my sleep and it was shining right in my eyes, I got up and closed the blinds.I went back to sleep but an hour later my dad came in shaking me.

"Stiles come on get up"?My dad said shaking me lightly.

"Dad it's the weekend"I said putting a pillow over my head.

"Yeah but its Father's Day and I would like to spend the day with my son."He exclaimed shaking me to get up.

"Don't you have to work today,Normally you work everyday"Stiles pointed out.

"I took off today so you and I can spend some time together."John told him.

"Alright give me 5 minutes to get dressed and I'll be down."I said getting out of bed.

"Okay,and you can fix breakfast"My dad said leaving the room.

I got out of bed and went over to find something to wear.I just threw on some tan Khaki shorts,a white plain t-shirt and I put my red hoodie over it,I went downstairs and decided to cook,eggs,bacon,sausage and toast for my dad.I walked in the kitchen and he was reading a newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee.I went over to the coffee pot and poured me a cup and sat at the table with him.

"So what did you want to do today dad?"I asked

"I don't know its up to you."I said looking at him.

"How about we go fishing today at Beacon Hills lake,sound fun?"He asked.

"Sure,I'm going to start breakfast now"I said getting up from the kitchen table.

"OK"

I went over to the cabinets and pulled out a skillet to cook the eggs and got out another pan to cook pancakes.I was going to cook the sausage last.I was now almost done cooking the eggs and pancakes and I just now put the sausage on and the toast were in the toaster.

I sat the table while everything was done, dad was still reading his newspaper.

"Dad breakfast will be done in about 5 minutes."I told him and he just nodded sipping his coffee.

A few minutes later...

Breakfast was now done and I was fixing my dad's plate for him.I sat it in front of him and he started eating.I went over to the stove to fix mine.I wasn't that hungry but I ate anyways.I sat down at the table with my dad.

"This is really good Stiles,good job son"John complimented his son.

"Thanks,So what time do you want to go fishing?"I asked finishing my last bite.

"How about 12:30?"He asked putting his dish in the sink.

"Sounds cool,I'll do dishes and then we can leave."I stated.

My dad nodded and he went into the living room while I cleaned up the kitchen.I was done within 10 minutes and it was almost twelve.

"Dad do you wanna get going,I'm sure there is gonna be traffic"I pointed out.

"Sure but it's only 12:00 but we can take my car"my dad suggested.

I left the house and we were now in traffic we got stuck behind a damn semi truck and I was right about the traffic it was busy because it being Father's Day.I wondered what Scott was doing,probably hanging out with Allison it is a shame that his dad isn't in his life and just thinking how lucky I was even though my father worked a lot.

"Stiles we are here"My dad said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Okay,Do you want me to get the stuff out of the trunk?"I asked waiting for answer.

"Sure and while your doing that I'll go rent us a canoe."He said and left to go stand in the big line.

I went to the car and got out the 2 fishing lines and the worms that we use for bait.I shut the trunk door and went to see if my father had gotten the canoe he had just gotten out of the line when i went up there.

"OK, we have to go over there and they will give us a canoe"He replied.

We headed over to a guy that was in charge of the canoes and he gave us a brown one and we headed over to the lake.

We had climbed in and my dad and I grabbed an oar and paddled to the middle of the lake so we can get a good view to see where the fish were.

"Alright son here is a worm,put it on the hook and throw it out on the lake."He said.

"I know dad"I said laughing.

We had our poles in the lake for about 5 minutes and there was nothing.I was kinda of getting bored but I didn't show it so my dad didn't catch on.

"Dad were not catching anything"I said sighing.

"Just wait and see we will catch something you just have to be patient."My dad ordered.

"Okay I guess."I sat back down

While my dad and I weren't paying attention and we were about to pack up but all of a sudden my pole started reeling something in really fast so i grabbed a hold of it"Dad hang on to this I think this one is big" he helped me reel this in but it kept on making me go it was probably about 10 lbs."Alright son when I say pull you pull"I nodded.

We finally reeled that sucker in and it was a catfish that sucker was big we were breathing heavily by the time we were done.I was holding it and the stupid cat fish bit me.

"Look dad now I'm gonna turn into aqua man" i joked.

He laughed and said"Good job Stiles"my dad said happily.

"Do you want to go to dinner?"I asked.

"Yea how about we go to Pete's Diner."My dad suggested getting out of the canoe.

"OK"

We put the stuff back into the car and sped off to get something to eat we arrived 5 minutes later.

We arrived and they were actually busy today,I saw daughters with there fathers and son's with there dad's or a whole family eating dinner together.I just smiled while my dad found us a table and we sat down in the back.

"Hi my name is Wendy may I take your order"?she asked smiling warmly.

"Yes I'll have a chicken sandwich with French Fries on the side"My dad said giving her the menus.

"What about you sweetie?"She asked looking at me.

"I'll have the BLT with extra mayonnaise with a side of Mozzarella sticks please"I replied back.

"Sure and what do you guys what to drink?"she asked.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew and my son will have a Sprite."My dad replied.

"How did you know I wanted a Sprite?"I asked my dad.

"Because your my son and I know you"He replied proudly.

Our orders came 10 minutes later along with our drinks.

"OK lets eat up."I said and digged into my dinner.

The waiter came back with refills of our drink,I was almost done with my dinner and my dad was already done with his.

"Wow that was really good"My dad said rubbing his tummy.

"Yeah it was."I replied back.I was really fool.

We cleaned up our mess and went up to pay the check and give them an eight dollar tip my dad was nice like that.

"Sir may I help you"She asked.

This girl was hot she had blonde hair, Blue eyes and was tall and looked about 22.

"Stiles quit checking out the girl out she is to old for you."My dad whispered.I just blushed and smiled.

"Yes I'm here to pay the check"He said.

"Ah yes Mr. Stilinsky your total is 12.99."she replied

My dad gave her a 20 and told her to keep the change we left after that.

"So its only 4:00 what do you want to do?"I asked curiously.

"How about we go home and watch the Mets play on TV."My dad suggested.

My eyes lit up like a Christmas tree"That sounds good there playing against the Kansas city Royals tonight"I said proudly.

I knew my can Baseball,anyone can quiz me on it and I would get an A on it.

We now arrived at home and I went into the house and turned on the television while my dad went into the kitchen and grabbed some chips,beer for him and soda for me the game didn't start for another five minutes.

"Dad the game is about to start"I called from the living room.

"OK, I'll be right in."He said from the kitchen.

My dad came in seconds later with the food and drinks and the game started,we just sat and watched.

45 minutes later.

We were forty-five minutes into the game and the Mets were winning 8-4 and my dad and I bet on the game.

"Dad I bet the Mets are gonna win"I said.

"No I think the Royals are gonna win and I bet 100.00"My dad said bluffing.

"Alright i hold you to that"I said.

He Just laughed and continued to watch the game.

5 minutes later

I looked over and my dad and he was passed out he must of been tired he does have to be at work at 6am he had his friend David covering for him today,After the game was over I looked at the clock and it was 10:00 the game was 4 hours long.I yawned as I pulled the covers over my dad.I was going upstairs to go to bed but before i did that I wrote my dad a little note saying:

_Hey dad_

_I had so much fun with you today,Hopefully we can to this again Oh and you owe me $100  
_

_Happy Fathers day! Love you,  
_

_Stiles  
_

I left the note by the coffee pot and went up to bed.

I stripped down to my boxers and went to bed I was hanging out with Scott tomorrow.I was out in minutes.I was really tired.

Hope you liked this,it took me 3 hours to write this.

Review and let me know what you think and sorry if i forgot any errors.

Thanks

SamiLynn23


End file.
